bakuganbrawlsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GamingFanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Brawls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Top Ten page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Valentin 98 (Talk) 23:03, August 27, 2011 Welcome! Hey Nintendocan, welcome to the Wikia! It's good to see you on here! Also, please refer to the General Info page (if you haven't yet, that is). Thanks! ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 19:12 PM More welcoing! Hey Nintendocan, thanks for joining the wiki. I hope you enjoy brawling here! I'm really happy to have more members so have fun and spread the word! Perseus Haolysce 23:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Nintendo, I noticed you haven't made any edits since you joined. I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, I'm just wondering if you'll be a regular around here. Perseus Haolysce 00:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know... The "Bakugan Used" on your Brawler Page shows the Bakugan you have used in brawls on here. However, you haven't been in any brawls on here (as far as I know) yet. Plus, only REAL Bakugan (though you put real Bakugan) with REAL G-Powers go on your Talk Page, not REAL Bakugan with G-Powers from the Bakugan Anime. Also, the "Cards Used" on your Brawler Page has Cards from the anime. However, the cards that Perseus Haolysce made on this Wikia go on Brawler Pages, which I believe you have not used yet (the cards on this Wikia). Anime Bakugan Cards don't go on Brawler Pages. Just saying in advance... ~Valentin 98, August 28, 2011 23:23 PM I just want to agree with what Val said and sorry because it looks like you put a lot of work into page, but what Val says is true. Also in your categories, I don't believe we have categories for (attribute) User, but you can put your name on the pages for the attributes as a known user. Like he said, real Bakugan that you own, and have used on here, with their real Gs and cards that you've used from this wiki. Perseus Haolysce 16:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Help I was accidentally blocked from bakugan wiki because my brother was and we have the same IP. Please contact an admin to fix this!!! We can't contact an admin because we're blocked and can't leave messages!!! Perseus Haolysce 18:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) resolved ok valentin is helping me with our problem so thanks anyway. ps. our brother's accounts were named "hellall" "Helloall' "Watup7" and "Aerialpyrusfan23" he got blocked for sockpuppeting and aoh was blocking his individual accounts one by one, the 99 came along and blocked our ip. :( we get unblocked tomorrow, but our brother is GLOBALLY blocked from wiki. Perseus Haolysce 22:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Brawler Page We had to delete the info on your brawler page, but Val and I copied it into word documents so it wasn't completely lost. Perseus Haolysce 16:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Response If you're asking why we took all of that off your page, we already told you. It has to be real Bakugan that you own AND have used in a brawl here. They also have to have their real Gs. And the abilities have to be from this wiki and must have been used by you in a brawl here. On the General Info page, it says you don't even have to add info to your Brawler Page. Perseus Haolysce 22:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Mad? Perseus Haolysce 22:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) If you wanna brawl someone, read the Battle Rules page and it goes over how to challenge someone to a brawl and how to brawl. Perseus Haolysce 22:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) cards You can't make cards without authorization. Perseus Haolysce 15:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC)